Constellations
by Keeperofthemoon0
Summary: "You remind me of a loyal mutt," he interrupted. "Even after your owner is gone, you still wait for him at the door." In which Loki and Jane are both prisoners on Asgard, with only each other for company.


~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Title: Constellations

Summary: "You remind me of a loyal mutt," he interrupted. "Even after your owner is gone, you still wait for him at the door." In which Loki and Jane are both prisoners on Asgard, with only each other for company.

Disclaimer: None of it is mine!

Author's Note: I did this for a Lokane prompt over on Tumblr/AO3. It's a little different than I thought it would be but I like it!

AU- The Dark Elves are defeated but Jane still has the Aether in her system. Because of this, she's kept under the watchful eye of Odin at the Asgardian Palace, alongside Loki.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Jane missed Earth.

She missed snuggling in her blankets as she looked up at the dark night sky, mentally naming all the constellations before her. She missed her work meaning something, her _opinion_ meaning something. She missed Erik and the comfort that came with his touch, whether from a quick pat on her shoulder or his hand grasping her own briefly or the rare hug. She missed Darcy and her bright smile, whether from laughing at Jane's expense or teasing the intern, Ian, or mocking a romantic movie.

The worst part of missing something, Jane decided, was the hope that it would all go back to normal one day: that she'd see Erik and Darcy, that she'd again be able to look up at the constellations she knew and loved, that she'd be home on Earth and everything would be fine. Because she wasn't sure that would ever happen.

How could it?

The Aether continued to burn inside of her, a carefully maintained flame that threatened to overtake her at any moment. It was dangerous and powerful and dark. It was wanted by creatures throughout the galaxy. No one, not even Odin, had known how to help Jane when she returned to Asgard with Thor. The defeat of the Dark Elves destroyed any possible answers Jane could've gotten. For some reason, though, the Aether seemed content to let its host live, boiling beneath the surface.

Perhaps, most of all, she missed feeling like her body was her own.

Odin had ordered Jane to stay in Asgard under their careful watch, lest any other being come searching for the power that lurked within her. Thor had promised to find her a cure no matter what; they both knew the search would force him to leave her but it was her only chance. And Jane… well, she had no choice but to listen. No matter how much she pleaded, rationalized, begged, Odin's order was final.

As was his order that Loki remain a prisoner at the palace, free to roam the corridors but forced to remain within the walls… the same as Jane.

"Searching for him?"

Jane jumped, yelping in surprise at the additional voice in her bedroom. She had been staring up at the night sky and thinking about how the constellations weren't the same as on Earth and that it was so very odd to look up and not recognize anything, wrapped in a blanket on the balcony, when her concentration was broken.

Spinning in her spot, Jane looked around.

"Loki," she breathed, knowing the voice anywhere.

Her bedroom was dark—she had blown out the candles in the room so she could get a better view of the sky—and it made it hard to locate him in the shadows. She squinted her eyes, trying to find him, and… there he was, standing in her doorway. The light from the hall behind him made it hard to see his face.

"My dear brother only left a few hours ago," Loki reminded her. "To help find a cure for _you_ , if you'd be so kind to remember."

Jane frowned.

"I'm not searching for Thor," Jane said, uneasy despite herself. "I'm looking at—"

"You remind me of a loyal mutt," he interrupted. "Even after your owner is gone, you still wait for him at the door."

Anger made goosebumps break out across her skin. Before Jane could react properly, the silhouette of Loki turned and left her doorway. She stared in surprise, her mouth dry.

Why had he come to visit her?

She hated him, _hated_ him, and the fury burned as hot as the Aether beneath her skin.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

He was staring at her.

She could feel his eyes on her and it made her skin prickly. Jane could hardly concentrate now and, damnit, all she wanted was to get lost in this book so that time would go by a little faster. But she couldn't do that when Loki wouldn't stop watching her.

Frowning sharply, Jane looked over her shoulder at him. He was lingering in the doorway of her room once more, his hands clasped behind his back and his head tilted slightly, as though fascinated by what she was doing.

"Never seen a book before?" Jane snapped before she could stop herself, still sore after their last encounter.

His eyes narrowed, whether from her tone or question, she couldn't be sure.

"Of course I have."

"Then you must've never read one," she continued, pushing her chair away from the desk and turning to completely face him. "Because I've never had someone stare so dumbfounded at someone else reading."

His lips twitched.

Look, Jane knew they were both under the watchful eye of Odin but… she still felt weird being in the presence of Loki. He had tried to end her life, and the lives of her loved ones, many times. He had essentially possessed Erik to do his bidding and almost completely destroyed New York and… yeah, Jane found it hard to be in the same room as him and wished he would leave her be.

"That book came from the library. How did you get it?" Loki asked, curious and calm and centered.

Heat stained her cheeks.

"It's none of your business."

"This is where I grew up. This is my…" She wondered if he was going to say home. Instead, a single dark eyebrow lifted on his forehead. "This is my kingdom. I'm afraid it is my business, Jane Foster."

"Well, you answered it yourself, right? The library."

Birds chattered away outside the window, the only sound breaking the uncomfortable silence between them as Loki stared her down. Jane couldn't help but feel like she had said something wrong; she often felt that way in Asgard, though. No one seemed to enjoy her humor or her observations. To be honest, no one seemed bothered to pay much attention to her at all.

Except the guards, that is, who watched her warily anytime she left her room. She was sure Odin had warned them of the danger that lurked inside of her, the Aether that kept her alive and well until someone came for it.

"Odin refuses to give me entry to the library," Loki finally drawled. "Why would he give you admission to one of our most sacred rooms but not me?"

He still stood in her doorway and she still stood on the other side of the room. They both eyed each other. Then, gnawing on her bottom lip, Jane shrugged.

"Even on Earth, prisoners get access to books."

Loki's face cleared of emotion at her words and he turned, leaving her again. Jane stared, dreading that he was tricking her, but he didn't return and she went back to reading about the constellations she didn't know.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

There was a courtyard in the palace that Jane had discovered during her first week prisoner. It was nice, with lovely trees that provided shade, soft grass she could put her bare feet in, and fresh air that filled her lungs and smelt of freedom.

She spent almost everyday there, when she wasn't in her room.

And that's where Loki found her.

"You view yourself a prisoner?" he inquired, his long body covering the bench across from her.

His gaze was directed to the sky.

Jane snorted.

"Well, yeah," she replied easily. "It's not like I'm allowed to leave Asgard."

Loki turned his head to look at her. His dark eyes traced her face.

"You know why you're not allowed to leave."

The Aether seemed to race at the indirect mention of it, rushing through her blood, draining her of energy. Her head drooped a little, her eyes fluttering shut as she fought to regain control. After a moment, it became easier to breathe and she looked back up. Loki was staring at the sky again.

"Still makes me a prisoner," Jane mumbled, toeing at the grass.

"I suppose it does."

They sat in silence for a long while. Jane glanced at Loki occasionally, feeling her skin crawl at the sight of him. She wished he were Thor, she wished he were Darcy or Erik or even Ian. Fighting a groan, Jane got up and left, determined to distract herself with reading.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

The food tasted different here but Jane could never pinpoint what it was, exactly. Everything just seemed… a little sweeter, a little juicer, a little _more_. The wine made her body warm pleasantly, the fruits made her tongue tingle, the meats made her mouth water. But, strangely, all she wanted was a cup of coffee—black and bitter—to drink as she walked through the library and found a tome to flip through.

Instead she was given a glass of mead, even though it was barely noon, and sent on her way. She felt odd bringing the mead into the library so she stood in the hall outside of it, hurrying to finish the drink she didn't want.

It was stronger than anything she would normally drink and her head swam as she tried to down it quickly.

"Is it the custom of humans to drink outside of rooms before entering?"

Jane spluttered at the unexpected voice and lowered the mug. Loki stood across from her, closer than he had been any other time at the palace. He peered at her, dark amusement lingering in his eyes. She frowned and wiped at her mouth—or tried to, at least. The robes she was forced to wear here, though beautiful and rich, were heavier than she was used to.

After a second attempt, she successfully managed to wipe her mouth with her hand, glaring at Loki all the while.

"I didn't want to bring it into the library," she said. "I'm not sure your… that Odin would like it if I ruined any of the books."

"Smart girl."

The beer seemed intent on loosening her tongue while, at the same time, keeping her stationed by the entrance. She should be going, really, and getting away from Loki but… she wasn't.

"Are you allowed in there yet?" Jane asked, inclining her head towards the library.

His body tensed immediately but his lips stretched into a smile that bared his teeth.

"Lonely, are you?"

"What? No—"

"Ready to move on to the next brother?" Loki inquired, something akin to innocence tinting his words.

Jane's face flushed in annoyance.

"You're the one stalking me!" she snapped, the words leaving her in a rush.

His eyebrows shot up and surprised colored his face. It was, perhaps, the first time that Jane had managed to really shock Loki. Even when she slapped him, his expression had gone from arrogant to amused; he hadn't seemed upset at all that she hit him.

"You hold yourself in high standard if you view yourself worthy of being stalked by me," he hissed.

"Because I'm a mortal? Because I'm from Earth?"

Jane stepped forward, going to shove the mug she held into his chest to punctuate what she was saying. Loki moved quickly, though, grabbing onto her wrist that held the mug and squeezing it tightly. She almost yelped, not in pain but in disbelief that he had actually touched her.

"Yes," he said, his voice low as he stared down at her. "You are not worthy of my attention because you _are_ mortal. You confuse my attempt to amuse myself as my wanting your attention on me. Stupid girl."

If anyone were to stumble on them now— his large hand enclosed around her wrist as he loomed over her, her eyes blazing and cheeks red as she stared up at him—Jane knew what they would think. She tried to tug her hand back, to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. Loki chuckled and his breath made the hair on her face move.

"You think because my brother cared for you, because my mother—"

The words seemed to choke him and he abruptly let her go. Jane stumbled from the sudden release. She watched him warily as he fought to regain a sense of control. Oddly, Jane found herself stepping forward, to comfort him, perhaps. But Loki straightened before she could touch him, his face cleared of emotions, and he turned and left.

For some reason, Jane felt like she was in the wrong. Guilt washed over her and the Aether warmed beneath her skin. Bowing her head, she entered the library.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

When Jane had been sentenced to stay in Asgard under the care of Odin, she had been given a book with blank pages, an inkpot, and a quill. Quills were pointless, really, and weren't Asgardians past the point of using them? It didn't matter, though, for that's all she was given. She immediately created a calendar in the book, determined to keep track of the time passed on Earth as she remained prisoner.

It had been two months since she first created the calendar, one month and twenty-three days since Thor had left her to find a cure, and nineteen days since she had last seen Loki.

Really, it shouldn't have bothered her that Loki had abruptly disappeared from her life despite the fact that they were forced to remain within the same four walls. He was a murderer, he had destroyed New York City and Puente Antiguo with little concern, he had… saved her life after dismissing it as pointless.

Jane blew out a breath, annoyed at herself already.

She knew she was creating a human from a monster and she blamed the loneliness that had begun to weigh down on her. Or was it Loki's expression when he mentioned Frigga that haunted her? Perhaps it was the memory of how roughly he had pushed her out of harm's way on Svartalfheim—something she had forgotten about until recently. Maybe, just maybe, it was because his mother had sacrificed herself so Jane could live.

Mostly, though, she thought her opinion on Loki was changing because something deep inside of her wanted it to. The Aether, possibly? Her instinct?

Whatever it was, it made Jane leave her bedroom on the nineteenth day of not seeing Loki to find him. The palace was large, sure, and he likely knew where to hide but she was nothing if not determined. She paced the halls, checked inside any room that was unlocked, stumbled into one or two guards who had been following her when she turned around abruptly; she looked and looked and looked.

After running into a guard for the third time, she stared up at him in frustration and addressed him.

"Loki. Where is he?"

"That's who you search for?" The guard asked, eyes wide.

Jane nodded impatiently. After a terse moment, the guard lifted his hand and pointed down the corridor.

"The library."

"The library?" Jane repeated in surprise.

The one room she hadn't bothered to check.

The guard hadn't lied. When Jane arrived at the library, she found Loki perched on a window sill, lazily flipping through the pages of a large volume. He didn't bother to look up when she entered.

The sight of him made her inhale sharply. But— but it wasn't from dislike. No… oddly, it seemed to be from relief. He was still here, locked in this palace, unable to leave. She wasn't alone in her sentencing.

"Stalking me?"

Jane jumped at the sound of his voice. He still hadn't glanced up from the book. If she didn't know his voice so well, she would've been sure someone else spoke.

"This is a library," she replied evenly. "I'm here to… grab a book."

He didn't respond. Squaring her shoulders, Jane stepped forward and began scanning the shelves for something to read.

They spent the day in silence, the only sound between them the pages turning.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Their days were spent bickering.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

"You took that book to your room with you?"

"Well, yeah—"

"That book is one of the most ancient—"

"It's not as if there's a sign saying _not_ to take it, is there—"

"Fool, you fool, if my—if Odin knew—"

"I think he has bigger things to deal with than me taking a book to my room—"

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

She threw the apple to him and he caught it easily, having known it was coming without looking up from his reading. His eyes flickered up and met hers.

"An apple?"

"It's food. Nourishes your body, you know?"

"You're worried I'm not eating enough?"

"You've been in this library all day. I just don't want you passing out and me having to carry you out of here."

"I am a god. Gods don't _pass out_ from not eating."

"I'm only trying to make sure—"

"—and you thought an apple would suffice—"

"—such a picky eater, I never would've even tried if I knew—"

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Jane tried to grab the book she had been reading the day before from the shelf but her fingers went right through it. Eyebrows furrowing, she tried again. Her hand passed through it once more. Spinning on her heel, she glared at Loki.

"Is this you?"

"I am myself, yes."

"I mean, the fact that this book isn't _solid_ anymore. Are you… is this your…"

She knew he could perform magic but the words had difficulty leaving her mouth. Instead, she ran her hand along the shelf. None of the books were solid, instead mere illusions of what they once were.

"My sorcery?" he supplied.

"Yeah."

His fingers twitched where they lay on his lap. She watched as the books seemed to harden. Fascinated, Jane pressed her hand to the spines of the tomes and breathed out a sigh of awe. They were solid once again.

"Are you curious over my skills?"

The arrogance in his voice made her stomach squeeze.

"No."

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

"Yes."

"Jane." Amusement colored his words. "What are you doing here?"

It was past midnight and Jane hadn't been able to sleep. All she kept thinking about was Loki and his stupid magic and his, somehow, comforting presence and the fact that he had not come to bother her in weeks—it was always _her_ finding _him_ now.

She really should've been surprised to find herself outside of Loki's bedroom this late at night. But her mind was whirling and the Aether was humming and, damnit, she wanted to see Loki, if only to correct what she had said earlier.

"I'm curious about your… your magic. I've seen you do things that don't make _sense_. You can disappear and reappear at your own will, you can cast a duplicate image of yourself, you can make other objects change with a flick of your fingers."

Loki stared down at her, his dark eyes tracing over her face.

"I want to know. I want to know everything. I don't understand how it's possible because it shouldn't be—"

He stepped back into his room, pulling his door open wider as he went. The words died on her lips at the sight. Was he… inviting her in?

"Come now, Jane. There's much for you to learn."

She hesitated for only a second before rushing in.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Loki found amusement in scaring Jane, in pranking her when she least expected it. She'd be talking to him one minute and, in the blink of an eye, he'd disappear and she'd find he had been in the kitchens the whole time. Other times he'd make the color of her hair change or make them invisible from the guards, if only for a minute, or hold a flame in his hand.

When Jane went to touch the flame, her eyes focused on how it moved across his palm, she could feel heat radiate off of it. But when she went to grab it, unconcerned if she burned herself, she felt nothing. The flame wasn't real.

Once, when Jane realized it was winter on Earth and mumbled aloud that she missed the cold, Loki stepped close to her. A devious grin colored his face and, without any work at all, it began to snow around them.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Sometimes she missed Thor. The feel of his large hand tangled in her hair, steering her face close to his before kissing her gently. The warmth of his arms around her as he promised to protect her. The earnest look in his eyes as he swore to find a cure for the Aether.

But he was still gone and life continued on.

Odin continued to ignore her, Loki continued to teach her about sorcery, Thor continued to be absent from her life, the guards continued to stalk her whenever she made her way through the palace, and time on Earth continued to speed away.

"Does it still overtake you?"

Jane looked away from the window, distracted from her thoughts by Loki's question.

"Hmm?"

She walked towards where he sat and folded her legs under her as she took a seat across from him. His long fingers framed his chin as he rubbed it thoughtfully.

"The Aether," he clarified.

At the mention of it, she felt the strange power flare to life and her breath left her, as it often did whenever the Aether decided to grab control. Did it still overtake her? Did it still weaken her? Of course it did.

Gnawing on her lip, Jane considered her answer but nodding.

"At this point, I think it has as much control over my body as I do," she told him honestly.

Jane found it hard to lie to Loki now. He was her only companion. Who knew how long they'd be locked here together?

"I can see when it comes over you."

Her eyebrows rose.

"You can?"

"Yes," Loki said, looking away from her. "Your eyes become a red so dark it reminds me of blood. Same as they had on Svartalfheim."

There was something that curled within her at his statement—Loki didn't sound worried or disgusted by what he said. No, he seemed rather taken by it, as though the sight of the Aether taking over her was something he liked.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

"I hate your father."

Loki had been watching her as soon as she came into the library and it had taken her a moment to get the words out without her voice shaking. Odin had summoned her and spoke down to her as he often did. But there was something different in his eye as he spoke this time, something worrisome. Jane no longer felt safe at Asgard and she wasn't sure why.

"He's not my father," Loki drawled.

But he slid off the window sill and approached her. Jane tilted her head back to keep eye contact with him as he got nearer. The hairs on her arm rose.

"You spoke with him today?"

Jane nodded, too distracted by what Loki was doing to summon any words. In the months that Jane had found herself in Loki's company, he had never touched her unless it was to shove her out of danger or to make sure she still breathed. But there was something different about him today—something just as worrisome as Odin's change in behavior, though completely unalike.

He lifted his hand, as if to brush his knuckles along her cheek. When he hesitated, the spell over Jane broke and she cleared her throat.

~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~

Loki found her in her bedroom. It was the first time that he came to find her in weeks. Jane sat up as soon as she heard his footsteps. Looking around, she spotted him lingering in the doorway.

"Searching for him still?"

She snorted and saw his lips stretch into a smile.

"I feel like each time I look up at the night sky, the constellations are different," she replied, shrugging. "On Earth, I knew them all by heart. Here, it's like a guessing game."

"You took the book on constellations from the library weeks ago."

"Yeah and I read it. It's right here." Jane lifted the book that was resting on the ground beside her, showing it to him. A flash of annoyance crossed his face and Jane grinned. It was nice to see something so human on Loki's face. Then, "I mean, I _know_ the constellations, they're just…"

"Unfamiliar to you?" Loki supplied, still in her doorway.

"Something like that." She peered at him. "Are you continue to keep lurking in my doorway or are you going to come in?"

"Some would call my _'lurking'_ manners."

"Well, I call it creepy. Besides, the fact that you're trying to prove you have manners now after—"

She stopped speaking as he accepted her invitation and entered her room. He had never been in here before, or at least she didn't think he had. Her breath caught in her throat when he strode towards her, his steps sure, his hands clasped behind his back.

Her body flushed and she briefly wondered if it was the Aether or her being… happy… to see him. Both options frightened her and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Cold?"

Not at all.

"A bit, yeah," she replied.

He unclasped his hands and held one down to her. Hesitantly, Jane placed her hand in his, unsure of what trick he was about to pull. But he didn't do anything. Instead, he lifted her to her feet, released his hold on her, and stepped out onto the balcony. Leaning against the railing, he looked out over Asgard. Slowly, Jane approached him and stood in the spot beside him.

She studied him. Now he looked like a ruler; there was an expression on his face that seemed peaceful, content in a way that Jane had never seen before. It was gone when he turned his head and focused on her.

His eyes sparkled.

"I have an idea, Jane."

"Is that so?"

"I want us to run away."

Laughter spills from her lips at the serious expression he wore.

"You want to run away? With me?"

Loki frowned but nodded.

"And where would we go?" Jane asked, lifting a hand to cover her mouth in an attempt to stem the giggles.

"Far from here. I've seen places. I know far more than you imagine."

Her amusement was replaced with something akin to affection.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have." Jane paused, looking away from him and out over Asgard. What it would be like to live anywhere but here—the perfect place imaginable unless you were kept prisoner. "Why me?"

"I thought we had become something close to friends, Jane," Loki responded easily.

She noted the teasing note in his words and rolled her eyes, fighting her own smile.

"I'm quite serious," he continued. "Why are we staying here?"

 _Because Thor could come back with the cure._

She wanted to say it but she couldn't. How long had it been since Thor left? She hadn't heard from him since he went to find the cure and she knew that if anything were to happen to him Odin would let her know—to blame her, to curse her, to revoke the protection Asgard offered.

Then she thought of Loki, of their days spent together, of the magic he showed her, of the knowledge he offered her. Jane thought of the hesitation he showed in touching her, of how he protected her during battle, of his biting words and sharp smile and mischievous eyes.

The Aether sang with approval, overtaking her. Head dropping, her eyes fluttered shut as she fought to control her breathing. It surely wasn't a good idea if the Aether pushed for it. Loki was dangerous. He could be using her. He could extract the Aether and abandon her on a desolate planet.

Her breath came back to her and she lifted her head to find Loki watching her, his eyes tracing over her face.

"I want to go home," she whispered. "I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be."

His eyebrows lifted.

"You know that isn't possible, Jane. I thought you were smarter than that."

She was smarter than that. Her life would never go back to the way it was before she had hit Thor with her van.

And… and she couldn't deny her desire to leave this cage she was trapped in. Whether it was the Aether making her feel that way or truly her own feelings, she wasn't sure, but she found herself nodding. She knew Loki could get them out of here, she knew he had likely been forming an escape plan since Odin sentenced him to house arrest and that his plan would be mostly flawless.

Jane nodded, licking her lips.

"Okay. Yeah, let's do it."

His lips curled into a dangerous smile which warned Jane that her decision could be the wrong one. But she didn't change her mind.

Loki stepped up to her. This time, he didn't hesitate as he lifted his hand, brushing her hair from her face. She shivered; she had almost forgotten what the touch of a person felt like.

"What a team we'll make, Jane."


End file.
